


Purging the Poison.

by YoullKnowInAnotherLife



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoullKnowInAnotherLife/pseuds/YoullKnowInAnotherLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's nasty past has had role in coloring his views on life and relationships, uncle Superman has to give him a talk on Bruce's behalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purging the Poison.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only be two chapters. The true smut will probably come in the second, and I may or may not continue after that. Not sure.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want whether you liked it or disliked it.

"This is going to be awkward but I don't really know who else to go to this with ...well I do but I think to some degree he respects you more than the alternatives." Bruce's voice was as calm as ever despite clear discomfort in his body language. "If you could just talk to Jason about why childhood prostitution is bad and tell him to quit that'd be great. Thanks", and before Clark could get a word in edgewise he swiveled around in his chair and began typing a mile a minute. 

Superman's sigh echoed throughout the Batcave.

~~~

He wasn't generally one to snoop on a child; he wasn't some kind of pervert, but this was for his own good and he would never pass up a chance to help a person in need. So, for the past half hour he watched the newest Robin ,Jason, strut his stuff up and down a moderately scummy district in Gotham. His ass practically hanging out of a pair of hot pants 2 sizes too small for him. The only reason Superman hadn't flown down there in a blink and hauled the kid back to Bruce's mansion was because he hadn't found a client yet, thank Rao. It wouldn't last however, the work day was ending for most of middle class Gotham and they would surely start moseying down here to look for some hardcandy. It was a known area for it and the police were irregular in patrolling it this time of year.

Clark just couldn't wrap his head around it; in his mind the boy was being given a once in a lifetime opportunity living with Bruce and being given the Robin mantle. It was a damn internship into the world of super-heroics, look at Dick he was a Robin once and became so much more as Nightwing and yet Jason decided to do...THIS! Didn't the boy understand all the diseases these people likely carried, that this was a cesspool that happened to resemble a city. Occasionally Bruce would recant some of the more unsavory aspects of Jason's childhood; it was pretty awful stuff, so maybe this was Jason's way of coping... but still why like this?

It was an unusual situation for Clark to be in honestly and he only had a vague plan in mind. He was accustomed to mad scientist, all powerful imps, and time altering warlocks; this was the sort of thing he usually reported on and hoped other people would deal with. He'd try to talk to him and if that didn't work he might have to get physical; either way tonight would see the end of this sort of business for Jason. He descended through the clouds his black work suit fluttering around.

~~~

Jason was working the strip like he owned it, hips and ass swaying like a seasoned vet and the 6 inch heels he was rocking said only two words; fuck-me. .He was on the prowl for the first guy who could pay their way through a party with him; soon all those dirty white and blue collar men would come sauntering through to empty their balls in the nearest warm tight hole before making their way home to wifey. Men who were probably bored out of their gourds and looking for a bit of fun on the wilder side like himself, everyone here was kindred spirits. Only problem was the G-string was really digging in at this point making it a living hell to own it right now. Had to go the extra mile didn't you Jay, couldn't just wear some comfy briefs. 

In the dimming summer light Jason made out the first haul of the night. A clean black Mercedes creeping down the road with head lights dimmed; it wasn't the latest model but the owner was of obvious affluence. Before the Bat training he had been boosting cars for years and could gauge the price range on a vehicle faster than Bruce could growl out 'Justice'. This guy had to be loaded, those headlights, brake shoes, rims, grill, the body kit; it was all probably running him $15,000 at least. This guys car was the equivalent of a mating call in the jungle here. He was pretty much putting his status out there and it was certainly having an effect on Jason, he could feel his cock swelling in his tiny shorts surely visible to anyone that looked down. He was ready to start the night off right.

He sashayed towards the car, nipples beading under his thin cotton shirt and his mind swirling in a horny haze. There was something irresistibly savage yet perfectly right about this whole set up, sure the sex was fun but the whole process was so primal and simple that it touched something deep in him. Males of any species love sex and the most powerful ones that prove their dominance in society get to have sex. You see nature wants men and women to screw and produce more off spring; sex feeling amazing was the key to making this process happen for eons. It was law for all the animals that roamed this green Earth, but along the way the humans believed themselves to good to succumb to such base desires. One way or another families and sturdy relationships took prominence and pleasure took a back seat ; it was enough to make Jason laugh one big fucking joke with no punchline. But he knew better because living on the streets makes one wise in the ways of people; he'd been raped prior to Bruce taking him in more than enough to taste the poison that lives in the souls of men. It was a despicable act but in those moments he understood, it was the pleasure of sex mixed with the desire to dominate all at once; violence and sex synchronized into one horrible act. It's all men really want deep down; no matter what society says and those desires weren't going anywhere anytime soon all this repression did was turn it to bile. Better they satisfy those needs here with him than with some unsuspecting child roaming the streets, something Bruce would never understand.

His walk was getting a bit clumsy now with the bite of the g-string and the feeling of his cock's head being stimulated in his shorts. With serious effort he made it to the window of the car without cumming along the way.

The driver looked a fair bit younger than the normal clientele for this part of the city and there was a strong cigarette odor emanating from inside the car. But his suit was expensive and he had a handsome face, a good deal as far as Jason was concerned, "Hey daddy, is this the car you drive ta work in? Looks real expensive." He phoned in a slight effeminate tone to his speech, sometimes these guys go crazy for that sort of thing.

He chuckled, "Only when the Jag is in the shop."

Jason's cock twitched, the guy knew how to play but he kept his distance. "Hmmm, but can you pay to play daddy." He rubbed his thumb against his fingers in the American sign for cash.

"How much?"

"300 for an hour, 500 and I'll do ya till ya bust a nut, and 1,000 will score ya my sweet ass for the tha night daddy."

The driver didn't give a reaction but instead reached in his breast pocket and produced a role of bills secured in an elastic band, "I'll take over night fuck session for a thousand Alex." 

"Ooooh daddy!" He was so wet right now.

~~~

That was far enough Clark thought, for the conversation between Jason and this sick bastard was coming in loud and clear for him. Although with his hearing they could have been in another country and it would have come in just as well. He zipped down beside them at a speed undetectable to the human eye. Neither Jason nor the man in the car seemed to detect his presence as he began to walk forward intent on stopping this before it got any further.

Jason on the other was ready to close the deal, and it was his personal touch to give his client a little preview before services were rendered. It was his own clever spin on a handshake to seal a business deal. He spun his round bottom towards the man intending to drop his pants so he could give him a good cavity check, but just as he turned to do so he noticed someone shuffling towards them in the distance. 

It was a large man who was clearly quite tall even with his slopping posture, his movements were bumbling but deliberate as he approached in a bee line right for them. It must have spooked the man in the car because he shot off in that Mercedes like a bat out of hell. His car screamed down the road nearly running the large man down.

Jason sighed and swore under his breath. Losing an offer was certainly not starting the night off right he thought as he stared at the car in the distance before turning his attention back to the man. As he came close enough into view to discern details Jason felt his disappointment grow. He was quite handsome but was walking for one thing which implied no car, and his suit definitely said white collar but it's quality was several tiers below the man in the Mercedes. Jason could feel his erection dying by the second.

Clark had half a mind to speed blitz the guy in the car and throw him in a jail cell in record time. Alas that would have to wait another day; he had seen his plates so he could do that anytime anyways. Right now his focus was on Jason who's face was one part frustration and two parts dawning horror as he began to recognize the man approaching him. Those old timey full moon glasses were a dead give away and the unkempt mob of dark hair was another. Not many people would know these to be signifiers that this was Clark Kent aka Kal El of Krypton aka Superman, hell most people didn't even know Superman lived a life outside of being Superman. But for Jason this man was practically a second dad who he had fought beside, adventured beside, and regularly spent the holidays with. A combination of co-worker and father figure was walking in on him slutting it up in Gotham, of all the times why him and why now Jason thought frantically....unless...Bruce! The fury that came with the realization faded as soon as it had arrived however, as Clark seemingly blinked out of the distance and reappeared before him with god like speed.

No matter what thoughts might be reeling through his head right now Jason had no intention of just cowering regardless of the circumstances, he was Gotham tough damn it! So he stared up into the face of this Sun God who could crush the whole world with his bare hands and gave him the finest smirk he could muster. He got a warm smile in return.

"I can hear your heartbeat from here Jay, cool it before you have a heart attack." He said staring the 14 year old down and watching a fresh wave of mortification hit him turning the smirk to a grimace."What bothers me is that you seemed fine a few moments ago while you were conducting your little business and now you're suddenly on edge, I thought we were friends."

"God, did 'you know who' send you?" Jason didn't know if his embarrassment could get any worse, he'd flay Bruce for this.

"Yes, but he's not the only one who is concerned. Dick and Barbara are worried about your...um...behavior as well."

Jason felt his embarrassment giving way to irritation, "So you guys let me deal with the Riddler, Joker, Man-Bat and every other abomination Gotham can shit out but if I have sex with men it's suddenly 'Oh the humanity'."

"Look Jason I'm not against you being in a relationship," Jason rolled his eyes "and exploring your sexuality. But running around putting out for anyone who can pay isn't that. This isn't happening for three reasons." Clark threw up three digits and started counting off. " You're under aged-"

"Not in Sweden."

"These people are likely disease ridden"

Jason produced a fistful of condoms from his back pocket.

Clark ignored him, "And this simply isn't acceptable behavior for a young hero. You're suppose to set a standard for kids to aspire to."

"Look, not everyone is you! I don't know exactly what it's like for an alien but I have needs in ME, inexplicable ones, all men do. At least all men from this planet anyways." He turned to the side after his outburst and crossed his arms looking very much like a stubborn child.

Clark let a deep sigh loose and massaged the bridge of his nose. They were making a scene; all around them people were talking in whispers some of them wondering if this was a deal gone wrong or some kind of pimp/prostitute fight. So much for talking, but at least he came with a back up plan.

"And another thing just because you-", But just as Jason was about to rattle off another tirade the world around him shifted instantaneously. Suddenly the dingy Gothic strip of Gotham became the interior of a cozy upscale apartment. "Wah, what just happened...where am I?" In an instant Jason's honed crime fighting instincts kicked in as adrenaline started pumping in his veins. He balled his fist and took a stance,"Superman are you there, can you here me!"

"Jay relax, you're just in my apartment." Superman's voice came from a room behind him, he sounded more relaxed than he had been when they were arguing. In moments like this Jason was sure that he must be the most arrogant man on the planet, and just chose to hide it rather than rub it in your face like Bruce. There would be times where he would do something like this to people, some unimaginable feat of titanic super-dickery and act like nothing even happened. To move someone hundreds of miles from Gotham to Metropolis without their consent and act as if nothing even happened, it was first class case of super-dickery.

Jason also notice that Clark found the time to change his clothes into something more casual as he walked into view; a plain cotton tank top and sweat pants. Under his arm was a beige satchel and a glass filled with a liquid. He offered the glass to Jason, "Apple Juice?"

"I'd rather have a beer." He crossed his arm and turned his head.

"Suit yourself." He said and placed the glass on a red wood coffee table before plopping down on the couch in front of it. He laid the satchel down and patted the open space beside him for Jason to join him. Jason chose to stand his ground.

"Look I could just move you over here. Don't you hate when I do that?"

He sighed in defeat and shuffled to the spot on the couch arms still crossed. "Now what?"

He wrapped a powerful muscled arm tenderly around Jason's shoulders and said, "Now you tell it to me straight, why are you doing this?" The stern accusatory tone was gone from his voice replaced solely with fatherly compassion. It was remarkable how quickly the man could shift gears and put you to ease; Jason nuzzled deep into the embrace.

"Big Blue, do you have a girlfriend?" Jason's head was leaning on his shoulder now and his hand was stroking his bicep. The raw masculine scent Clark gave off was making his head swim and his knees weak. 

"Yes, a colleague of mine."

"Do you love her."

"I'd like to marry her one day if I can."

Jason's eye's narrowed. "Have you ever wanted to yank her panties off and violate her to your heats content?"

"No." Superman's response was flat in tone and without hesitation.

"See, I like that about you. Your decency, your goodness but these people on this planet they've been carrying a sickness in them and it builds as they get older. I don't know much about your species or your world; I just know the things I've seen and experienced growing up on this planet." He tightened his grip on The Man of Steel. "Not too long ago we were just animals roaming this Earth with no justifiable purpose besides sewing our seeds and surviving this world. Sometimes people look around in this era of civilization and think we've left that all behind, but everything I've seen since I was a little boy says we're just animals in a different setting. Men in particular seem to love establishing their dominance and getting the dicks wet." Clark could see Jason's eyes glaze over as he continued. "Sometimes I feel that way too and it makes me sick. I don't know if I should blame society, genetics, evolution I just want that feeling...out of me. Am I sick?" For the first time Clark could hear Jason's voice start to crack, fear imprinted in his tone.

Clark pulled the boy close to his breast and stroked his hair affectionately."Jay everyone has some darkness in them, even me and there is no real way to get rid of it. It will manifest itself in a variety of forms and the best you can do is try to understand it. Through understanding you can learn to subdue it as best you can. However, recognizing it in yourself is an important step Jay, but you haven't quite learned how to subdue it in a safe way. Right now it's still has you under it's sway."

"So how do I do it, how do I subdue these feelings properly?"

"Well that's why I brought you here. You seem to see male sexuality as inherently violent and impersonal, the best way I can think to put that to rest is by having sexual intimacy with someone you have a close relationship with. Establishing a relationship can make sex something more than just an act but a powerful tool to express your feelings, sex can be one the ultimate forms of self expression for some people."

Jason felt his mouth go dry and chills rolled up his spine. He turned his head up from Clark's cotton shirt and stared into his bright alien blue eyes for once Jason was at a loss for words. "Wh..who do you have in mind?"

Clark planted a kiss to his forehead and whispered, "You tell me Jay."

Jason could feel his penis harden at a record pace. "Please fuck me daddy."


End file.
